Aruiteru
from album 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini!' ---- '''Released' November 8, 2006 (JP) Format CD Single Recorded 2006 Genre Japanese pop Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume singles chronology ---- Previous: Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan 30th Single (2006) Next: Egao YES Nude 32nd Single (2007) ]] Aruiteru (歩いてる; Walking) is the thirty-first single of Japanese pop idol group Morning Musume. It was released on November 8, 2006. The limited edition A includes a bonus DVD. The limited edition B comes in a special package with a 36-page photo booklet. The first press of regular edition has a photo card included. The Single V has been released on November 15, 2006. "Aruiteru" sold approximately 55,694 copies and reached Number 1 in both the daily and weekly Oricon charts. "Aruiteru" ranked as the #167 single for 2006. Tracklist CD #Aruiteru #Odore! Morning Curry (踊れ！モーニングカレー; Dance! Morning Curry) #Aruiteru (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Aruiteru (Walk Ver.) Single V #Aruiteru #Aruiteru (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *4th generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th generation: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th generation: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th generation: Kusumi Koharu TV Performances *2006.11.02 Utaban *2006.11.10 Music Fighter *2006.11.10 Pop Jam *2006.11.10 Music Station *2006.12.31 57th Kouhaku Uta Gassen (as part of a medley) Concert Performances #Aruiteru #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - Katsuta Rina (part of a medley) #Odore! Morning Curry #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ Song Information #Aruiteru #*Lyrics and Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Tenor Saxophone: Takegami Yoshinari #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai, Fujimoto Miki, and Kusumi Koharu (main vocals) #Odore! Morning Curry #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki and Tsunku Oricon Chart Position *'Total sales:' 55,694 Trivia *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the fifth single where Yoshizawa Hitomi was leader of Morning Musume. *This is the first single since The☆Peace! to not feature 5th generation members Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto. *In training camp for Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition, the six finalists, which include Mitsui Aika and Kikkawa Yuu, had singing rehearsals for Aruiteru and had to record it in front of Tsunku. *Katsuta Rina of S/mileage sang "Aruiteru" as a part of a medley for S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~. *Fukumura Mizuki of Morning Musume had a solo PV singing "Aruiteru" on Hello! Project Station's March 19, 2013 episode. *Aruiteru was re-arranged and performed by Michishige Sayumi in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Aruiteru, Odore! Morning Curry Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:2006 Singles Category:2006 Releases Category:2006 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:8 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2006 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles